Dreams Can Come True::
by AvatarNERDS
Summary: 2 girls who love Avatar more than anything and always dream about going to the Avatar world. When their dreams finally come true see how they react and what love will bloom. ZukoxOC and SokkaxOC R&R [[Zuko and Sokka maybe a little OOC!]]
1. WTH!

Okay this is a joint account of rcandygirl and ZukoNerd! We both our a little obssesed with Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

Disclaimer: Me and Coral do not own Avatar or any characters except Coral/Yuri and Basia/Allegra, no matter how much we want to own Zuko and Sokka, and even Haru we don't. tear We don't own Avatar just have fantasies of it. lol.

rcandygirl: SOKKA IS HOTT THOUGH!

ZukoNerd: Zuko is way hotter and he is a bender.

rcandygirl: BUT SOKKA IS FUNNY AND HAS A PIMP BOOMERANG!

ZukoNerd: Whatever.

Okay well to the story.

* * *

:Dreams Can Come True:

Coral's Point of view

"It's a giant Mushroom! Maybe it's friendly?"

We both break out laughing. As soon as we recover, Basia says, "Sokka is so freakin' hott!"

"He's high on cactus juice!" I say. "Plus, Zuko is wayyyy hotter! Have you seen Sokka with his shirt off yet? No!"

"Yes, I have!"

"Basia, have you been looking at sexy pictures on Deviant art again?'

"Maybe…"

"It's ok, I do that too!"

"It was YOU! YOU RATTED ME OUT!"

"Sokka is so high he doesn't even know a lemur can't talk." I say. "Why can't Zuko hurry up and come on screen!" I fast forward to the part with the lotus tiles and Zuko's still sexy with his new hair. "Do you know how cool it would be to be in that crazy world? Hott guys galore!"

I hold a strand of dark brown hair from my head. _I could really be a Fire Nation person; Peasant or Royalty. _Basia is obsessing over the TV, her curly, long multi-colored black hair obscuring her face.

Hours later, our eyes droop and we fall asleep. Bad Coral! I forgot to turn off the freakin' Avatar show! Oh well, I'm too tired to move.

_Am I in a freakin meadow?_ I think to myself. Grass prickled and surrounded me, making this the weirdest dream I've ever had. Must be a scratchy pillow.

:Basia's Point Of View:

"Mmhmm…Coral stop poking me!" I say while whacking her '_hand_'? _Okay, since when does Coral's hand feel all rough and thin_. "I think she is waking up." I hear a very familiar voice say. I slowly get up and brush my '_magenta_' colored HAIR? "AHHHH!" I scream. I look around me and see wtf? Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang! "Okay, WTF! Where the hell am I and what happened to Coral?" I exclaim. "Uh…are you okay miss?" 'Aang' asks me. "Okay 1 do I look old enough to be a miss, cuz last time I checked I was 14 and not some old grandma." I says getting worked up. _Omg! Wtf! I am arguing with Aang. What the hell? I' in the avatar world_. "Uh…okay well we have to get going now-" "Wait don't go I'm sorry about that it's just I seemed to have lost my friend Yuri." I say giving Coral a new name. "Oh. Well maybe you can travel with us for a while till you find your friend. By the way I'm Aang, this is Katara, that's Toph, and the guy trying to eat—SOKKA YOU CAN'T EAT MOMO!" "BUT HE'S A PEACH!" Katara, Toph, and I laughed at this. I could tell this would be a fun adventure.

Coral's Point Of View

I leap up, confused. Maybe this wasn't a dream. The grass felt too real, and the clothes I wore were the same I fell asleep in. I began to get furious. My mind was reeling. The landscape looked all too much like the avatar world. A sweeping meadow, cherry blossom trees… My hair whips into my face as a gust of wind picks up. Black! _This is too confusing! What the freak is going on!_ Suddenly, a part of the meadow blazes with my anger. So I was a fire bender… I could live with that.

I spot an ostrich-horse and sprint towards it, happy for the company. "Hey!" I shout! "Stop!"

A man's head wheels toward me, and I almost faint. It's Zuko! The hott, menacing, beautiful, buff Zuko. But I keep my cool. "I need a ride," I tell him, already climbing onto the animal. "Well, get going! I need to get to a city by nightfall!"

We rode into the streets of the fire nation at Midnight. The stupid ostrich-horse is slow, so I don't even thank Zuko for giving me the ride. I feel his eyes burning into me as I disappear down an alley. I would get my new awesome Fire Nation clothes tomorrow, and then there would be no suspicion.


	2. Here We Go

Rcandygirl here just letting you know number 2 of ::Dreams Can Come True:: is here. Now the real story begins.

Again here si the Disclaimer.

We don't own Avatar liek I said no matter how much we want to own it. We own Basia/Allegra and Coral/Yuri.

* * *

:Basia's Point Of View:

We were flying on Appa and I was having A LOT of fun just staring at Sokka. Yeah he was getting annoyed but hell he is hott why shouldn't I look. "WOULD YOU STOP?" he finally yells out. "Stop what?" I ask him innocently. "You know what." He says aggravated. "Do I now?" I ask him. This was fun. "Katara," he whines, "She is staring at me." "Well maybe you're so ugly she has to stare." She says without looking at him and continues to read the scroll she was deeply absorbed in. "HEY! Your suppose to be on my side." He exclaims. I laugh on the inside. I slowly do what Toph has done. Sleep. I like her ideas.

I slowly open my eyes and realize that we have just stopped. By a HUGE waterfall might I add. I get out of Appa and help them set up camp. When we were done everyone went off to do their own thing. Toph went to sleep again, Katara absorbed in her scroll again, Aang swimming in the water looking like an idiot, and Sokka…wait where was Sokka? _Shit._ I go flying into the water. I come up sputtering water. I splash my hands into the water and start to yell profanities at Sokka while he is busting a gut or two laughing. I splash the water at him but not only does the small amount I splash it him but so did a huge wave of water. He gets up soaking wet and yells, "NO! There's more magic!" and he breaks down. I look down at my hands while Sokka is crying in the background. _What the heck? OMG! YESH! I'm a water bender. That's so pimp! I have to ask Katara and Aang for help perfecting it. Oh the revenge I will have._ "HEY KATARA!" I scream while slowly walking out the water. "Yes Allegra." She replies. "I need help learning to water bend." I say. "No more magic." Sokka says depressingly as he walks into the tent. "Sure," she exclaims happily, "and Aang can help too."

Coral's Point Of View

"The sun is up. You should've been up by now."

"Huh?" I look up and see Zuko standing over me. "Zuko! Why are you still here? Did you follow me!"

"Ok, you demand me for a ride, don't even thank me, and then tell me to leave you alone?" He asks, irritated.

"Pretty much. Guys stalk people like that in America ," I say, not watching my big mouth.

"_America?"_

_CRAP._

"Never mind. Do you know where I can find some better clothes? Red ones? Blue isn't exactly my style."

"Yeah, the store on the left," he says snickering. "Are you telling me that you've never been here before?"

"Why does it matter?" I retort, my anger flaring. _Ok, Zuko was hot, but unnerving. _

"Hey, wait! Can you fire bend?"

"Why?"

"Because—"

"Forget it! Leave me alone. You're starting to scare me."

I stalk off into the 'store on the left' looking for some awesome Fire Nation clothing, the prince's treat. The store was decked in red and gold, but I enjoyed the sight. These colors were also Gryffindor colors, of course. I saw a pimp tank top (red and gold of course.) and a shimmering skirt. I tried them on, and what a miracle! They fit! I love the Anime word! Everyone's hott and skinny! I se some black shoes with black socks and try them on also. You guessed it. They fit. (I also buy a red hair ribbon. Did I look Fire Nation or _what_?) I turn toward the mirror once more, feeling I missed something. I saw the trademark golden eyes of the Fire Nation as my own.

I suddenly found myself wondering where Basia was, and why she hadn't ended up here with me.

: Basia's Point of View :

"Okay, water bending is about being calm, and gentle an—" "SOKKA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU CANNOT EAT MOMO!" I yell while making a wave wash Sokka into the pool of water that the waterfall rushed into. "Peaceful. sigh we have to work on that." She says exasperatedly. "Um…so yeah what were you saying Katara?" I ask sheepishly. "That water bending is about being calm, gentle, and peaceful." She says again. "Now here is a simple move to learn. You use your hands to push and pull the waves." She says while demonstrating. I do the exact same and get bored easily. I sit down while she shows me another move. I slowly twirl my finger right above the water in circular motions. I soon realize that the water is moving along with my fingers. I use my hand to make the circling bigger. I smirk as I get an evil idea. _Sokka may be hott but he is an ass right now. Payback!_ "Sokka!" I call in a sing-song voice. "Yes." He says irritably. "Can you come here for a second?" I asked with my sweetest voice I had. "Uh…sure?" he says questionably. He slowly walks over to me and when he is about not even a foot in front of me I have the water crash onto him and bring him into the pool. I use my arms this time to make the swirly motion creating a HUGE whirl pool making Sokka go round and round. Of course I don't make it suck anything inwards. I make it stay in the circular motion and walked away. "So Katara. Anything else you want me to learn?" I ask innocently.


	3. The Clash of Water and Fire

Chapter 3: The clash of Water and Fire:

After I found the pimp clothes, I walk about town, looking for a way to make some money. A huge building catches my attention. I figure I can loose Zuko in a place this big. I'm sure why I want to loose the hott, menacing, buff, evil (but in a good way) prince.

I don't get two steps into the fire nation building before I am ambushed by what look like two dancing minions. They pin me against the wall, suffocating me.

"Do you promise to dance even at the cost of your life?"

"_What?_" I ask, utterly confused. _Why would I dance to die?_

"We'll give you money!"

"Okay!" I couldn't go around pick-pocketing everyone!

I am pushed into a room with a stage and led beyond that room into another, where they take my pimp clothes and give me slutty crap instead. But hey, it was still PIMP! They give me a backless pink shirt and white superly short shorts and matching boots.

I spent the next few days training for dance shows. One day I am balancing on a rod, used for agility in dancing. I am just getting the hang of it when I hear a familiar voice that I thought I never wanted to hear again. "Hey!"

I loose my balance and wave my arms wildly, trying to get it back. Why was I so stupid for practicing near a cliff? I feel as though I am about to fall over the edge when I am aware of a strong hand grasping mine. I look up into the golden eyes of Prince Zuko. Why was he always there when I needed him? I found it kinda romantic. He smiles. "I didn't know my appearance would surprise you so much."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think anyone would bother me out here. And just to let you know, I'm still over the edge."

"Oh, sorry." He says, embarrassed. He pulls me back over onto firm ground and I am surprised at how strong he is.

"Uh, thanks." I say, not very thankfully. "Look I have to—"

"Go? Whatever, I don't even know your name, and I don't care. I give up."

For some odd reason I want to scream out, 'Yuri, my name is Yuri!' But why would I want to choose that name? I did not even know what that meant.

I walk back to the studio in loneliness. Why am I so heartless? Back in America, I loved Zuko more than anything, but now, it seems as though I am becoming more and more fire nation like with every step. _Zuko said he gave up, does that mean he loved me?_

:Basia's Point Of View:

Beautiful pink and orange rays color the sky as night slowly creeps upon us. "Katara?" I ask quietly. "Hm?" she inquires. "I just realized that I need new clothes. I mean I sorta look like part of the fire nation in these clothes." I say. _Wow I can't believe this. I really am here and I am truly anime. I have magenta hair now and green-blue eyes now! _"Oh yeah you do need some new clothes. We will stop by a market on our way to the fire nation." She says while lying down on her sleeping bag. "Is that okay with everyone else?" I ask. I get a reply of 'Sure, fine with me, and Zzzz'. I laughed and slowly drifted to sleep.

I wake up at on top of Appa flying above trees and more trees. "Hey Katara. How long till we get there?" "We're here." She exclaims while jumping off Appa. We all jump off and go into town….

"Sokka can I use your bag once in a while?" I ask him while looking over my new threads. I'm wearing a blue spaghetti strap midriff with blue bracelets and necklace. I also have a blue thigh length skirt with a blue beaded belt. I also have super kool blue sandals. I'm a pimp water bender now. "Uh…why?" he asks. "Because I think your 'man-purse' is super kool." I say excitedly. "Okay whatev—" he starts off but is cut off by blurs of red. "Hey, I think were in fire nation territory!" I exclaim. "Ya think." Sokka says while throwing his boomerang at a fire nation dude. I look behind me and see…OMG IT'S ZUKO! "HEY!" I yell at him. He stops and looks at me questionably. "YOU'RE ZUKO RIGHT?" I ask. He looks at me weird for a second then he charges at me. I use my newly found water bending skills and whip his legs out from under him with my super kool jet stream of water. He catches himself before he falls and sends blast of fire at me. I block them with blast of water. Steam is emitted from the collision of the two. "Cough, cough DAMMIT! STEAM STOP!" I scream and the steam blows away. "Hey, I'm getting good at this." I say to myself and realize that Aang blew the steam away. Zuko sees Aang and goes after him instead. "WTF! So I'm not good enough to fight?" I scream at him while freezing his feet to the ground in 6 inch thick ice. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" I say in his face. He suddenly smirks. "What?" I ask. _Hmm…Do I smell smoke?_ "OMG! I'm ON FIRE!" I scream and sun around in circles. _Stop, Drop, and Roll! Stop, Drop, and Roll!_ I paused for a second and exclaim, "WAIT! I'm a WATER BENDER! AH HA!" I dose the flames in water and glare at him. "I loathe you." I say to him while trying to devise a good plan of revenge. I take some water from the river near us and form it into a BIG HUGE BALL OF WATER! Zuko looks at it in surprise seeing how it is like 5 times the size of him. I drop all the water onto him and then when he finally comes out, soaked to the bone I freeze him. Well not him head but still. He uses his fire heatness (and maybe his hotness too) to break out of his frozen prison. He charges at me and I duck. _Shit. He is freaking hard to beat. _

Coral's Point Of View

_Steam? _I walk into a clearing in the forest, seeing two idiots fighting. _What the heck?_ One has magenta hair and the other is Zuko. _Man, he is hot when he's fighting. _"I just want some peace and QUIET!" I yell at them. They completely ignore me. Okay, since Zuko is hot and this girl is bothering him, I rush to his side and start fighting the idiot.

"Hey!" Zuko screams at me. "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

"You're frozen to your neck in ice, again. I don't think you can fight right now."

I summon the energy to blast a fire ball at the magenta haired freak; she blocks it with a stream of water. She grabs the water from the stream and flings it at me; I move aside and let it hit Zuko. "Idiot!" he screams again.

I flip around so I am behind the girl, she whips around and suddenly she drops her water. "Hey! Your outfit is so freakin' pimp!"

"Thanks, I got it at the 'store on the left.' I don't think red and gold is your style, but if blue was mine, I'd already be wearing that." I am now wearing my original fire nation clothes.

I am not aware of Zuko looking at us in a mixed matter: Confused and irritated.

"Wait, did you say PIMP?"

"OOPS. I sorta forgot no one uses that word around here."

"Uh, me tooooooo." It suddenly dawns on me that this could be Basia. She can't go a day without saying PIMP. I have a feeling that she has already chosen a name.

"Allegra!"

"Yes! YURI?"

"No duh." I rush over to her and hug her.

"Hello…." Says Zuko. "She's water tribe!"

"So?"

"So, we're at war here."

"She's my _friend!_"

"FRIEND!"

The ice breaks and he attacks her again. "STOP!" I yell. "You guys are such IDIOTS!"

"I know!" 'Allegra' says back.

She forms icicles and throws them at Zuko. Okay, since when do people attack hott guys? Oh well. The icicles hit Zuko in the arms, and another non sharp icicle hits him in the head. That knocks him out, obviously.

"Allegra! C'mon! He's hott!" I yell at her.

"He started it."

"I don't care who started it! You never attack hot guys!"

"Well I didn't attack Sokka."

"What!" Sokka had returned. "I'm not hot!"

"YESH YOU ARE SO SHUT UP!" We both yell at him.

"Okay." He says. "I guess I could live with you thinking I'm hot," he points at Allegra, "But not you. You're Fire Nation."

"Oh well, I still have the older, buffer Zuko."

"Look, Allegra, Aang got injured. We have to break up this reunion. We'll be in fire nation territory for a while though, unfortunately. Let's go."

"OKIE DOKIE! BYE BYE YURI!" Allegra screams to me while following Sokka to Appa.

"I wish I had a flying Bison." I say to myself.


	4. The Replacing of Names

Chapter 4: The Replacing of Names:

:Basia's Allegra's Point Of View:

I lay again the saddle thingy on top of Appa. Aang was doing okay. It wasn't that bad as Sokka made is seem. _That little liar. _"Hey, Sokka?" I ask. "What?" he says, getting annoyed with all my questions. "Why do you ALWAYS carry that boomerang?" I ask while playing with my necklace. "Because." He says while trying to fall asleep and ignore me. "Because why?" I ask. "Because I say so." He replies. "Why?" I ask. "BECAUSE…WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! THE ALMIGHTY HOTT GUY SAYS SHUT UP!" he yells right in my face. "Okay and SAY IT NOT SPPPPPRAY IT!" I say while spraying spit in his face. "Allegra and Sokka just sit on opposite sides and we will be fine." Katara says while STILL absorbed in her scroll. Sokka grumpily sat on HIS side of the flying bison while I just stayed where I was. I discretely took some water from Katara's canteen and smack the water in his face, which surprised him enough he fell over. I burst out laughing. Surprising enough no one noticed he fell. I sigh and use the water in the air to bring him back onto the flying Appa. His eye starts twitching and I say, "Have a nice TRIP?" "Oh, yes it was so pleasant. Why don't you try." He says and launches at me. I scoot to the side and he falls over again. I look over the edge and see him hanging onto the saddle. "Do you need help?" I ask sweetly. "NO!" he replies. "Okay." I say and step on his hands which causes him to fall all the way off. "Allegra how many times did I tell you not to make Sokka fall off the bison?" Katara asks without looking up. "Um.." I say and start counting on my fingers, "Like uh…I think it was 15 but I think it may have been more." "A little help here." He yells from below. I use the water again and bring him all the way up. I never really let him fall. I always have like a thing of water holding him up and float beside us. But whatever. "Okay. Now Sokka what did we learn?" Katara asks. "That Allegra is an evil spy working for the fire nation?" he says hopefully. "NO!" I say and hit him upside the head. "Fine. That I should charge at people who know magic." He says. "Close enough." Katara says and takes the reins to lower Appa. We set camp and Katara and I start healing Aang, while Sokka starts after the 'fish taunting him' again. Aang is soon healed and I and Katara watch Sokka looking like an idiot flailing about in the water. "How can someone so hott be that stupid at times?" I say to myself forgetting Katara was there. "You like my brother don't you?" she asks teasingly. "NO!" I quickly say while blushing. "It's okay I don't care. You pretty cool." She says while going back to check on Aang. "I AM AREN'T I?" I say while starting to play with the water. I absent mindedly start staring at Sokka while he started to get attacked by a whole school of 'taunting fish'. "You know. If you would stop being so noticeable while trying to get the fish, you maybe able to get at least one fish." I say while standing up and stretching. "Oh yeah Well how about you get one?" he says getting mad. "Okay." I reply and slowly and quietly go into the water. I swiftly catch like 5 fish with both hands. "There you go." I say while walking back with them. He slowly sinks into the water muttering curses at me.

Coral's Yuri's Point Of View

I had somehow gotten Zuko farther into the forest. Maybe it was because he wasn't fighting me half the way. Oh well. I had found an abandoned cottage, spider webs and all. After about 3 hours of sweeping, the cottage was presentable. I laid Zuko on the couch and begin looking at all the crap in the place.

I see a beautiful painting. It expresses the love of two people that could not live their lives because of their parents. Romeo and Juliet flashback! I am looking at a fire scroll before I see a figure in the mirror. I expect it to be Zuko, but when I whip around it is not. It is a fire Nation soldier who had somehow found his way here. He backs me to the wall, demolishing my only escape. He is two heads taller than I am, and I look defiantly into his cold eyes. "I am here on Azula's orders. She wants to speak with you. She suspects you know the whereabouts of Zuko."

"What!" I say convincingly. "That creep? That traitor? No. I don't associate with people like that, sorry."

"All the same, kid, she wants to speak with you."

"No! I just got here!"

"You'll come with me!"

"No, I won't!"

He raises a hand menacingly. "I'll blow your brain out if you don't!"

I see Zuko peer around the corner of door. I shake my head, both in defiance and as a signal. I don't want Zuko to help me right now. He is still weak from the fight with Allegra. "NO!"

I duck just as he blasts fire at me and punch him in the gut. He flies backwards and I spin up. (Dance move). Zuko tries to help, but while the man's eyes are still closed, I push him back around the corner. The man leaps up and I attack him with several fireballs. He runs out the door and I collapse, exhausted. Zuko rushes to me, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't know that fire bending took so much energy, that's all."

"I can teach you, but I'll need to know your name first."

"Yuri," I say. "My name is Yuri."

:Allegra's Point Of View:

"So how do you know that fire nation girl?" Sokka asks me while I start to take a dive into the water. I pause and say, "Well, it's a long story. But she basically has been my friend forever!" I turn back to the water and jump in creating a huge wave (my water bending came in handy for that) and let it hit Appa giving him a much needed bath. I slowly sink to the bottom of the water and see blue hair floating in my face. I swim to the top as fast as I can and gasp. My hair had turned blue. I swim unto land and take all the water from my top and bikini bottoms and hair. I grab my hair again and see its magenta. _WTH? My hair must only turn blue when it's wet. KOOL!_ "Hey, Sokka wanna see something cool?" I ask him. He just shakes his head. "Okay. I'll show you." I say and jump back in the water. He holds his hands in front to him for protection but nothing comes. I rise out of the water with my new blue hair. (That rhymes) "See! My hair is blue. Kool huh?" I say. "How did you do that?" Katara exclaims while coming over to me and seeing my hair. "I dunno but watch this." I say and pull all the water from my hair which then transforms back to magenta. "KOOL HUH?" I say. "Yeah. It is." Katara says still amazed from what I can do.


	5. Jet is back

**Yuri's Point Of View**

As he reaches down to help me up, he gasps and clutches his head. That movement hurts his arm, so he clutches that too, and that hurts the other arm, so he just sits down. "Are you alright?" I ask, knowing well what the answer would be.

"No."

Bluntness. What a great quality.

"Uh… If I was a water bender I could get you some ice."

"Your point?"

"Never mind." I say. "It's called humor."

He grumbles while I try to find something to do with his arm. I know I am hurting him, but he doesn't have to be so rude. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to heal??" He asked.

I look up at him with cold eyes. "No."

"What happened to her?" He asks, noting my tone.

"War." I answer, somehow feeling that I should say this, though it is not true.

"I'm sorry." He says. "My mother left me when I was little. I don't know what happened—" he cuts off, and I know he is trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'm sorry." I echo.

"No, you're not. You have no idea what it's like to loose the half the people that actually love you."

"Half? Try loosing all of them. You still have Iroh."

"My Uncle is somewhere… I don't know where. He could be anywhere…"

"That day…" I ask. "Did you run away?" I ask Zuko, already knowing the answer.

"Uh… No. I got the scar after my mother left. I wasn't born with it. My father… Well, let's just say it was a gift from the fire lord." He paused, as if something had just hit him. "Why don't you know all of this? You're Fire Nation, aren't you?"

_CRAP!!!_ "Uh…. My parents did not go to the uh, duel. They just sat at home with me. Remember that I am two years younger than you, Zuko, and that I wouldn't remember all of this." I am making all of this up as I go along. "My mother died two years later. That's when I ran away to the southern air temple."

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." At the look of astonishment on his face, I added, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but there were plenty of footholds and caves for shelter. Also some minor pathways."

"Why haven't you learned to control your bending yet?"

"No one taught me." I say through clenched teeth. I am tired of all these questions. "Honestly, Prince, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sor—"

"Forget it. Is there a place that sells ice?"

"Um yes, but I don't know where."

"You are sooo helpful." He snorts and looks the other way.

"I am a banished PRINCE. Well, I haven't exactly been here in quite some time, seeing I would be killed."

"Ok. But do you have any money? I sorta never had any."

"How did you buy your clothes?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh….."

"What?"

"I pick-pocketed you." I say with a grin.

"What?!"

**::Allegra's P.O.V.::**

"So…I can help Aang with his water bending." I say.

"Actually we have the water bending under control. All we need in fire and earth." Katara tells me.

"Okay." I say and go into the tent. I see Sokka and he shoots me a glare.

"I'm sorry I'll leave, okay?" I say and start to leave.

"Wait…what?" he says.

"I said I'm sorry I will leave." I tell and leave the tent all the way and walk into the forest.

I sit down on the floor and start to sing. I'm not very good at singing but I'm not the worst.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care _

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!" someone rudely says to me. I realize there is a shadow above me and I look up. I sigh in my head and think, '_Pitiful. I meet Jet when Yuri likes him.'_

"Nothing. And no I'm not part of the fire nation. I am part of the avatar's group and I'm a water bender." I say not bothering to get up.

"Well…my names Jet." He says sticking a hand out. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Allegra. And it's a pleasure." I say.

I slowly start walking back to camp.

"Wait…" he says.

"What?" I question innocently.

"Me and the avatar's group aren't that friendly on terms right now so wanna come on a walk with me?" he asks. _'Why not? Sokka is mad and I think Katara is jealous and Aang is still sick.' _I think and shrug and say,

"Sure." I walk away with him and grins without me knowing.


End file.
